


Strangers In The Night

by priscilacross



Series: Wild World [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Thet met twenty years ago, but tonight, they are strangers.Or the roleplay fic no one asked for.





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has way too many adverbs and it's dialogue heavy so... be warned?? If you're notninto that kinda stuff?
> 
> Title and inspiration from Strangers In The Night by Frank Sinatra. Although the mans would be ashamed. 
> 
> Part of Wild World series, but can be read alone. They just exist in the same canon compliant universe.

The dark haired criminal sat at the bar of the fancy hotel, looking into the distance at nothing at all. He enjoyed the view from here. The yellow sun slowly disappearing in the horizon leaving behind it an array of warm colors in the sky. Oswald reached for his pocket watch and confirmed his suspicions about the time. He should be here any second now, he thought as he looked around the big room. As if summoned by Oswald’s thoughts, he appeared by the entrance door. All slick greying hair and narrow eyes as he scanned the place. Like the first time Oswald saw him, Jim looked beautiful. A smile helplessly formed on the gangster’s lips. 

Jim smiled as soon as he spotted him too, but soon schooled his features. His serious face back on as he strolled confidently over to Oswald. The gangster straightened his back and turned his back to Jim as he approached him. He sipped from his drink, a warm coffee with Kahlua and Rumchata. He tried to contain his smile as Jim sat next to him. 

“Good evening,” Jim’s raspy voice came. “I noticed you sitting here all by yourself, are you here with anyone? Mister…?”

“Cobblepot. I am here by myself. Who wants to know?” he answered. His wrinkly eyes shone with amusement. 

“I’m Commissioner James Gordon. Jim. Do you uh, come here often, Mr. Cobblepot?”

“As a matter of fact, I am one of the hotel’s shareholders. It’s a big responsibility you have Commissioner Gordon. Must be… tiresome. Maybe I can help lay off some steam?” He asked leaning in.

“Please, call me Jim. But yes, I would very much like that. Can I get you another one of… whatever it is you’re drinking?” Oswald was unable to contain his smile at this. “You said you wouldn’t laugh this time, Oswald. Come on, work with me here,” Jim grumbled. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. You’re just terrible at this.”

“I’m  _ trying. _ This was your idea so... behave,” he said warning, but Oswald knew he meant no harm. 

Oswald took a deep breath and composed himself. “Alright,  _ Jim _ . If Ididn’t know you to be a man of the law, I’d say you’re trying to get me impaired so you can do with me as you wish.”

Jim’s face fell, eyebrows narrowed, “Oswald,” he whined lowly. 

“Right, right. I’m sorry, dear. You’re just so easy to tease.”

“I’m not doing this anymore if you’re just going to make fun of me,” he complained getting up. 

Oswald, with reflexes as quick as they were twenty years ago, caught Jim’s forearm and stilled him in place.

“No, please. Stay,” he pleaded looking into Jim’s eyes. And Jim couldn’t say no, he sat once again.

It’s true it was his idea, ridiculous as it may be. He wanted to try some roleplay, and he wondered why they hadn’t tried this before. This wasn’t the first time he wished he was someone else. Or that he’d met Jim under different circumstances. That instead of ten years to finally get together it’d had been only ten weeks. But he guessed everything they went through was what made them feel so strongly for each other. What bound them together. Looking back, he wouldn’t change anything. But he could imagine how things would’ve been had everything been… easier from the start.

“Can I get you anything to drink? It doesn’t have to alcoholic. I’d like to hear more about how you plan on helping me lay off steam. I saw you when I walked in, and I’ve been unable to take my eyes off of you since.”

“Because I look like I’m up to no good? A criminal by the book?”

“ _ Oswald _ ,” he warned.

“I’ll have you know, Commissioner Gordon, it’s true. I’m up to no good,” he said mischievous as he ran his featherlight fingers over the back of Jim’s hand.

Jim smirked before turning serious again. “Oh?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Oswald nodded and smiled as he continued to rub the back of Jim’s hand. “I don’t usually do this… but my husband, he’s away on a trip and I just… I feel so lonely tonight.” 

The dramatics of it all should’ve had him laughing, but Oswald’s tone only made Jim shiver. He didn’t like the insinuation that Oswald would cheat on him. In fact, the simple thought had his blood boiling with jealousy. 

“This husband of yours, are you sure he wouldn’t mind if I borrowed you for the night?” 

“My husband?” Oswald’s hand moved to Jim’s wrist where he traced veins and tendons. “He’ll probably beat you senseless if he ever found out.” He touched Jim’s jaw and moved him so he was facing him,  “Are you willing to take the risk? Would you still ‘borrow me for the night’ and use me as you please even knowing what could happen if we got caught?”

The look of Oswald’s face all hooded eyes and kissable lips left Jim breathless. The hand that was suddenly on his thigh didn’t help the matter at all. 

“Of course,” he replied sounding short of breath. 

Oswald face morphed into that of a predator who had just secured dinner. Jim thought that wasn’t very far from the truth at all. 

“I have a room upstairs.”

-

 

Jim attached himself to Oswald’s neck, giving gentle kisses, as they rode the elevator. Oswald had the presidential suite. It had the best view of the city, and with an entire wall made of glass, it was easy to appreciate. By the time they reached their floor Jim had Oswald in a visually pleasing state of disheveled.

“I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you,” Jim groaned against Oswald’s skin as they moved clumsily into the room. 

Oswald knew he was still roleplaying, but something about the way he said it made him wish it was true. Jim was a better actor than he initially gave him credit for. They tumbled inside the bedroom, Jim a little too desperate. Oswald basked in the attention. Jim laid him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He continued kissing his neck and collarbone. There was still too many layers in between them.

“Maybe you can take this off?” Oswald asked pulling at Jim’s shirt. Jim complied happily and Oswald ran his hands over the firm torso, licking his lips as he looked back at Jim.

“Like what you see?” Jim asked all confidence. 

The gangster nodded and eagerly pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. The first one they’ve shared, Oswald had to remind himself. Their lips moved slowly, like the lips of two acquainted lover, knowing what the other liked. They parted for breath and Jim took the opportunity to completely undo Oswald’s shirt. He admired his pale, soft skin, tracing his fingers over it. 

“Fuck me. Show me, Jim… show me how much you want me. Use me.”

The words made Jim’s resolve to take things slow crumble. It was obvious to him Oswald was still roleplaying when he said the last bit. He smirked. 

“You don’t mind if I use you for my own pleasure? What if you like it too much? Would there be a second time?” Jim said, playing along. 

“I can’t very well make that assessment if I don’t yet know what you have to offer, can I? So how about you give me your best and then we’ll see,” Oswald said all cheeky smile.

“I’ll show you what a good fucking feels like,” he said his voice raspy with lust. 

Oswald tried really hard to suppress his laughter at that one. 

Jim grunted, “What do you want me to say then? I’ll fuck your brains out? I’ll show you a good time? Let me fuck you senseless?” 

Somehow the crass language was making Oswald’s cock twitch. Jim smirked and shook his head, towering over Oswald, he ground his own clothed cock against Oswald’s. The gangster moaned at the friction. 

“ _ Ugh _ … More, please Jim. I need more.”

Oswald tried to meet Jim’s thrusts, desperate for more, but Jim pulled away making Oswald groan in displeasure. Jim disregarded that and continued to do what he was gonna do. He took his pants off. He ran his calloused hands over Oswald’s body until he reached the waistband of his trousers. He took them off along with his underwear, leaving them both naked. His finger traced a line along Oswald’s length, he licked his lips and leaned down. The gangster watched with hungry eyes. 

Jim took him in his mouth, Oswald threw his head back and arched his back at the feeling of warm and wet surrounding him. Jim ran his tongue on the underside of Oswald cock, pressing against the vein there as he kept a firm grasp on Oswald’s hips. 

“Jim… please, let me move.”

Jim hummed and Oswald could feel the vibrations around him. The commissioner, having several years of practice now, skillfully took more of Oswald. He bobbed his head until the tip of his lover's cock hit the back of his throat. One of his hands moved to the base of Oswald's shaft and stroked what his mouth couldn't fit. Oswald’s thighs were quivering with the need to move, but Jim held them in place.

After several moments of pleasure Oswald with his mouth, he removed himself from him. 

“Fuck me, please, please, use me, I wanna be yours, Jim. I'm ready for you…” Oswald moaned. 

Jim looked at his entrance and noticed Oswald was wearing a fucking buttplug. He whined. His husband never failed to amaze him, and that wasn't strictly in bed either. Kissing him on the lips, letting him taste himself, he reached for condoms and lube on the nightstand. 

If anybody would have told him he would be here twenty years ago, he would have laughed at them. He didn't think he'd ever give into it. Live his life depriving himself of Oswald because that's what was morally correct. But he can't help but think he was so wrong. Everyone deserve happiness. And no one made him happier than Oswald and the family they've built together did. 

“You were planning on getting fucked no matter what, huh? So anyone is fine?” He knew they were experimenting with this, but he didn't feel like being more hostile with Oswald.

“No…” Oswald whined. “I want my husband. No one but you, darling. I need you. Please, please, please,” Oswald whispered, his voice rough with lust.

Jim dropped the act then. Instead of trying to give Oswald the cold touches of a stranger, his hands became tender and sweet. He had to admit the idea of “using” Oswald didn't sit well with him from the start. He wanted nothing than to make sure his husband was enjoying himself. 

He reached down to pull the buttplug out, being careful not to hurt Oswald, who let out strangled moans at the feeling. He admired his lover's entrance, so fucking ready for him. When did Oswald even have time to do that? He almost recents it. He loves taking his time getting the gangster ready for him. 

He slides the condom on and makes sure to use enough lube. Positioning himself on Oswald's hole, he pushes in slowly, enjoying the slight resistance. His mouth hangs slack as he keeps pushing in and it gets tighter, and he can feel Oswald pulsing around him. Carefully watching his husband's face for any discomfort, until he's flush against Oswald's hips. He kisses Oswald's neck as he waits for him to get used to the feeling. It's true they don't do this as much as they used to, but that didn't mean anything.

Oswald nodded, he was ready. He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. Jim pulled back until he was almost fully out, then he thrust back in. Oswald’s moans and groans where the absolute best thing to ever reach Jim's ears and he would never get tired. 

Oswald loved the feeling of being full. Jim was always so careful with him, but if he asked nicely he could also give him a mean fuck. And he did, frugally. More often than not he just wanted Jim, being his tender self. 

Jim rocked his hips, firm, purposeful thrusts everytime. He deliberate lingered, enjoying the feeling of Oswald's thighs against his own. He knew exactly what angle Oswald liked. They've done this enough times that it was engraved in his mind. 

“I love you so much, sweetheart,” Jim whispered to Oswald's ear as he kissed and nibbled.

They both knew when the other was close. Jim rode out their orgasms, thoroughly, firm thrust after firm thrust. He buried himself deep as he came engulfed by Oswald's warmth and Oswald came untouched. 

-

 

After he got some of his breath back, Jim cleaned them up and laid next to Oswald. Cuddling after sex was his favorite. He gave lazy kisses to Oswald's collarbone, his hands never getting tired of caressing his lover's soft skin wherever they could reach. 

After a long moment of silence, their breathing started coming back to normal. The only sounds were the sheets as they moved, until Oswald's quiet voice broke the silence.

“Do you think things would be different if we've met under different circumstances? Would you have preferred that?” 

Jim instantly narrowed his eyebrows at the questions, he adjusted until he was facing Oswald. 

“No. I love you, and the way we met was unconventional, but I wouldn't change a thing. We both had to brake to realize how much we needed the other, but I think that's why we work so well. You can't enjoy or appreciate paradise if you don't know what hell feels like,” Jim spoke softly. He leaned to peck Oswald's lips, kissing his eyelids, trying to study his face to try and figure out what the gangster was thinking. 

Oswald smiled into the kisses, “you've become quite the philosopher, darling.”

Jim rolled his eyes, “I love you,” he mumbled against Oswald's skin as he pressed his face against his husband's neck.

“I love you so much,” Oswald said tenderly as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair.  “I wouldn't change anything either. Let's not attempt roleplay anymore, okay?”

Jim couldn't help but let out a short laugh, “Okay, sweetheart.” 

They kissed until they were too tired to keep delighting in each other. Jim gave Oswald one last kiss for the night. He pressed his gentle lips to his forehead.

“I meant it, you know. I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you. If I'm being honest, I was mesmerized by you. You looked so dangerous and sure of yourself, you made me curious,” Jim whispered. 

Oswald smiled, a content and peaceful smile, his eyes closed. He adjusted slightly until they were nose to nose. Rubbing his nose against Jim’s lovingly. 

“I thought you meant for the night,” Oswald's voice was almost shy. 

“I know you did. That's why I wanted to make sure you knew what I actually meant.” 

 Oswald pressed his lips to Jim’s in a soft kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms. They knew well they would wake up separated because Oswald gets too hot at night. But never too far apart and always touching in some way or another. Because no matter how hot it got, they could never stay away from each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
